The subconscious is quite clear about this
by Sart
Summary: Maura, Jane, bridge & love – yes, another version of "how should S5E13 start". Rizzles one shot.


_**The subconscious is quite clear about this.**_

"JAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Maura screamed at the top of her lungs, but Jane could not hear her, under the water it was quiet and dark. How the hell could she think she would be able to find him here and save him? What if she dies here, right in front of Maura? She is panicking there now, it's sure. No, just keep swimming, don't give up, you can do it, Jane! Come on!

"JAAAAAANE?!" the brunette heard finally her best friend's voice, still struggling for oxygen, but she could – slowly – analyze her situation. The flow took her under the bridge and she tried to move slowly to hold on pillar.

"Maura?! Do you hear me?"

"Jane? Are you OK? Where are you?"

"I am under the bridge."

"I'm calling for help, hold on, baby!" Maura dialed 911 with trembling hands.

But as soon as Jane felt safe again, she noticed the Paul Wescourt's body… again she acts before thinking, jumps to grab him and the flow – again – takes her away. She manages just to scream and at least she can see Maura now – terrified on the bridge, still speaking with 911. But this time Jane focuses to stay under the water and she hopes she could find something to hold on.

The rescue helicopter comes really soon and even if it was dark, they have found them relatively quickly. Maura got information that Wescourt was unconscious, but Jane seemed to be all right.

And when Maura finally arrived to the hospital, equipped with Jane's running clothes and blanket (both from the car), Jane was already arguing with the personnel that she was OK and she could go home. As she saw that Maura, her incredibly genius Maura, brought the dry clothes for her, she just refused to discuss any potential pneumonia and left with her.

On the way they were quiet, both still in shock, Jane a little cold…

Maura broke the silence once at Jane's apartment: "Take a hot shower, I'll call your mother and I'll prepare a tea for you."

"My mother?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Somebody needs to stay with you and make sure your temperature stays stable." Maura said as if this needs to be clear to anybody.

"Could YOU stay with me, please?" Jane asked with a little smile.

Of course Maura agreed, happy, she likes staying with her friend.

The blonde covered the other woman with every blanket she could find. She made her drink the hot tea and she controlled Jane`s temperature every hour. Even if it was summer, the detective stayed at the cold water too long. And as she was still cold and all other possibilities were exhausted, Maura just pinned her warm body to the surprised Jane. She gave her arm under her breasts and her leg covered Jane's one.

Jane exhaled by surprised: "You are really warm, Maura."

"I am glad I can share my warmth with you." Maura smiled and focused on not to kiss Jane's neck.

Jane stopped to tremble with cold, but she could not help herself and felt really uncomfortable. Maura's arm on her chest distracted her from breathing.

"You haven't been with any women so close, have you?" Maura – a little amused – felt Jane's insecurity.

"No. And you?"

"Uh, me?" Why has she even started with this? "Uh, yes. I – you know – I used to have a – girlfriend." Maura tried to sound naturally, but as Jane raised an eyebrow, Maura understood she should provide more details: "When I was at the school, at France. It was nice, but as she did not know how to tell her parents, it finished by the final exam."

Jane did not know how to react. "And then?"

"Nothing, I started to date men, it seemed to be a good idea at that time – "

"So are you – uh – a little gay – or something?" Jane was not really sure how to speak about this.

"I consider myself as a four on Kinsey scale." Maura said as this could give all necessary information to Jane. But Jane looked still confused: "What scale?"

"Kinsey scale, also called the Heterosexual–Homosexual Rating Scale, by Alfred Kinsey, this report was published in Sexual Behavior in the Human Male in 1948. It is a scale where 0 is for exclusively heterosexual and 6 means exclusively homosexual. So I identify myself as 4. I think my relationships with women are – let's say – deeper, but I am also able to have a satisfying sex with men."

Jane forgot to breathe when Maura began to speak about sex. She slowly realized Maura still had her leg between her legs and she was touching her breasts a little. Jane could just turn her head and kiss Maura, but she was not sure if all this is pleasant in this moment.

"So, why don't you find a girlfriend?"

Maura was not sure if she should pull away from Jane, but from the medical point of view she still needed to be kept in the warm. She took her time before answering: "You know, it is easier to find a man who fits my requirements for coitus than to find a woman who fits my requirements for a relationship."

"I see." Maura was again speaking about sex and Jane never knew how to react to that.

* * *

This conversation influenced Jane's thoughts for next few days. From some reason she caught herself more times checking on Maura's ass or neck or staring at her hairs or dimples while smiling… And above all she could not stop thinking about Maura's girlfriend. Why was she imagining her as a brunette, sporty and in the running T-shirt? Why – when she thought about them in a bed – was she imaging herself instead of this unknown girl?

Jane got a little cold, but it was nothing that could keep her out of BPD. The very next suspect was Wescourt's wife. The new theory: she discovers the love affair, kills Danielle and set her husband up. At least Wescourt survived. Jane takes often personally her cases, but since she saved his life, she wanted to finish this as soon as possible and she could not stop thinking about it.

It was already Friday evening; they were in Maura's house, Maura drinking Monbazillac, Jane drinking Samuel Adams.

"I still don't get it. How can somebody kill another person because of love? I mean, would you be able to kill somebody for a love?" Jane asked her friend as she could still not put her thoughts together.

"Do you mean to kill somebody I love or to kill another person to protect somebody I love?"

This made Jane to remember Charles Hoyt, Bobby Marino and even shooting of Paddy Doyle: "Somebody I love – Do you think I would kill Hoyt for Casey or Dean?"

Maura smiled and put away her wine: "Yes, I do. Because you are a good cop. You jump from the bridge to save a man just because you think he is innocent – "

"He is innocent!" Jane interrupted her.

"I know, but what I want to say, uh, you save people no matter if you love them or not. But in some way, the love is love, you can not label it, if you decide to save a human being, or not only human, it is an evidence of your big heart."

Jane did not know how to react to this compliment: "You know I like things easy. I like a girl, she is my friend. I like a boy, he becomes my boyfriend. I like a boy and I have a boyfriend, he is my friend."

Maura could not help and laughed. "Yeah, this would be very easy!"

"How do you – uh – know which woman is your – uh – love interest – and which one is just a friend?" Jane was aware that this conversation could take easily dangerous direction. But Maura stayed cool, smiled as if Jane was her little sister asking questions about love: "I think it is pretty much the same with men. I mean – if you want to kiss her or if you fantasize about her or – the best – if you dream about her – the subconscious is quite clear about this. You know I am not a fan of Freud, but – "

Jane did not follow the lecture on psychoanalysis, she was occupied by all dreams where Maura was sitting on her bed just in white nightdress or dreams about Maura slowly smiling to Jane and touching her face, kissing her neck, undressing in the car or – the recent dream with Maura as her girlfriend holding her hand and pronouncing her love.

"Jane?" Maura obviously finished her speech about Sigmund Freud and was watching Jane lost in thought.

"Uh, I am just analyzing my dreams. Uh, if I don't count all the nightmares related to my job. Uh, do you ever dream about me?" Oh, have I really asked that loud?

"Oh." Maura was taken by surprise. How could she lie? What to do now? She can't confess anything to Jane. She took a deep breathe: "You know, this is quite frequent reaction of heterosexuals, they are afraid of sexual attack or harassment, but – "

Jane was not expecting this reaction and it took her a moment to understand what Maura is trying to say. "No, Maura, no, I mean. No, I didn't want to be rude. I was just wondering. I mean, my subconscious is clearly trying to – to uh – let me know I'm in love with you and so is wondering what YOUR subconscious thinks about, uh…" Jane was not in control of her face anymore, she made such a silly smile and continues: "…uh, about me."

Maura sit back against the couch and blurt out: "My subconscious can not stop thinking about your naked body in the decontamination shower…" She looked into Jane's eyes: "… and is sorry not to take into consideration the possibility our feelings could be compatible, because my subconscious, I mean, because I am very much in love with you." Suddenly her face frozen as she thought about another possibility: "But if you don't mean this for real, I will deny it!"

Jane could not hide her amused smile now: "You couldn't deny it because you can't` lie."

"Well, I could – in written."

Jane took Maura's beautiful hand and smiled to her: "You won't have to. I really love you, Maura."

Maura blushed and did the cutest smile: "And I really love you, Jane."


End file.
